


Ice Cream Breakfast

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Food mentions, M/M, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A: "You can't have ice cream for breakfast."<br/>Person B: "Watch me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



  Honestly, Smoker wondered if he lived with an absolute _child_. Looking at the refrigerator, it only cemented that fact. All that was in it was chocolate milk, Go-Gurt, some sort of shredded cheese, and what appeared to be a very large container of pudding. The freezer was no better. None of that was breakfast-type foods. No eggs, no bacon or sausage, nor regular milk… He went to the cupboard to try and find anything to eat.

            He found an empty box of Pop-tarts and a very tiny cereal box – one that could fit in your hand. Well, at least he had found his breakfast. Ace was ass out.

 

            Sitting at the table with his coffee – black because there was no cream – Smoker tore the cardboard cereal box opened and pulled out the tiny plastic bag filled with Lucky Charms. He ripped that open and poured a little into his mouth. Stale, of course. He had no idea what he expected. Who knew how long that box was in the cupboard for? It was food, at least.

            Downing his coffee, he sighed and finished off the stale cereal. This was the last time he left groceries in Ace’s less-than-capable hands. Now he would have to use his day off to go to the store. He had half a mind to force his boyfriend to skip class and go to the store with him. With a sigh, he stood and went to the bedroom, intent on getting Ace up for class.

 

            Pulling open the curtains, he shed light on the nearly pitch-black bedroom. “Oi, get up,” he growled out. Spying the unmoving lump on the bed, Smoker sighed and forcefully tugged all of the blankets off the bed.

            At the sudden onslaught of cold and bright light, Ace let out a hissing whine and buried his face into his pillow.

            “Get. Up,” Smoker frowned. He was answered with another whine. Fine, he could play a little dirty. After all, it was out of caring for Ace. He just got to be a little mean with it.

 

            Stalking to the kitchen, he pulled open the freezer. With a slight smirk, he pulled out the pink of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. Taking it back to the room, he pressed the frozen container to the freckled man’s back, right between his shoulder blades. A loud yelp left and Smoker knew he had won. Leaving the ice cream on Ace’s side, he went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. When he heard shuffling noises, he could not help but grin to himself – now Ace would not miss class for the umpteenth time this semester.

 

            Finishing his business, he walked back into the kitchen, only to see his boyfriend at the table, sleepily eating the ice cream he had left with him.

            “You can’t have ice cream for breakfast.”

            “Watch me,” Ace grumbled. “You have it to me anyhow.”

            “To wake you up, not to eat breakfast. Hand it over.”

            “Make me,” he taunted with a mouthful of Phish Food.

 

            Smoker frowned and walked over. Bending down for a kiss, he distracted the younger. Easily swiping the pint of ice cream, he pulled away. Pressing the lid to the pint, he put it back into the freezer.

            “Hey, that was good…”

            “It wasn’t breakfast.”

            “Then make something!” Ace protested.

            “I want to, but _someone_ didn’t buy groceries!”

            A sheepish smile crossed over a freckled face. “Whoopsy?”

            “Uh-huh.”

 

            “So does that mean we get to go out for breakfast?”

            “You have class today,” Smoker reminded him.

            “No, they shut it down for the day.” Grinning, he grabbed his phone off of the table and showed his boyfriend the notification. “See? Day off!”

            “Then we’re going grocery shopping,” Smoker declared.

 

            With a loud groan, Ace flopped onto the table. That sucked!

            “…we’ll go get breakfast first,” he caved. “But the next time I give you the grocery list, buy the stuff on it. And _only_ that stuff.”

            “Got it!” He bounced up to his feet, happily pressing a kiss to Smoker’s cheek as he practically skipped to the bedroom to get dressed.

 

            Honestly, he lived with a _child_.

 


End file.
